


Sol Lucet Omnibus

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the Moon said hello to the Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol Lucet Omnibus

One day, the Moon said hello to the Sun.

Cosmic indifference was ruptured, as though the fabric of reality was being split. Stars and constellations and planets and meteorites were baffled, enraged, and conspired to destroy physics and nature itself if it meant keeping them apart.

Needless to say, it didn’t work. The Moon was stubborn; and so was the Sun. They stayed close to each other; gravity was perfectly balanced between their dark and their light. The Sun would twinkle whenever the Moon cycles close, and the Moon would shine bright in the Sun’s light.

One day, the Moon wasn’t the same.

He’d fallen to Earth, taken the body of man and walked in the Sun’s grace. He didn’t know what he was, didn’t know who he loved. The stars and constellations and planets called him Cain, the first son.

The Sun watched his life unfold as he grew into a man. He was gruff, terse, and cruel. The Sun couldn’t believe the Moon turned into this man, with all of his faults. Eventually, he’d grown so cruel that he’d slain his brother, and collapsed under the weight of his sins.

The Sun decided to grace the Earth, manifesting in another man.

Ages wore their toll on Cain and the Sun, and eventually they forgot their names. Sun reminded himself that he was powerful, and began calling himself an Angel. Cain transformed into Enoch, Irad, Mehujael, Methushael, and Jude.

When the Angel first met him, he was Dean.

The Angel flew into the precipices of Hell, wings tattered and light shining. He was on God’s mission, propelled by stars and seas alike as he dove into the embodiment of evil. He rescued Dean after a week of searching, and held him in his light as he carried him back to the mortal plane of existence.

Stars and constellations and planets alike recoiled at the reconstruction of the long severed bond. The Angel had taken to calling himself Castiel, angel of Thursday. His wings shone bright with the light of his passing, bright oranges and yellows gleaming as he flew back to Earth.

When they had arrived, Dean met his rescue with suspicion.

“Who are you?” he asked, lip curled in defiance. His hands were shaking where he clutched humanity’s killing tools; things he’d helped create. Castiel’s eyes darted to the weapons before a small smile bloomed on his lips.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to try a series along these lines with this as a sort of introduction. I might expand this; hell, I probably will once I finish my DCBB.


End file.
